Big the Cat
Big the Cat '''is a side character in the Sonic the Hedgehog series, serving as a core ally of Team Rose. Background Once a lonely fisherman living in Mystic Ruins, Big the Cat's life was changed forever upon discovering his pet frog, Froggy, actually possessed genetics from the water deity Chaos. This unique trait caused Froggy to be hunted down constantly by Eggman and his forces in order to reawaken Chaos's true potential. Big's attempts to retrieve Froggy put him in contact with Team Sonic, and ever since he has began a close friend of Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, and the Chao, helping them on their adventures whenever he could. Stats '''Attack Potency: '''At least '''Planet Level, likely far higher (Could fight evenly with Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna, and the Team Chaotix members in Sonic Heroes) Speed: Faster than Light '''(Can keep up with Sonic the Hedgehog and other characters in the series) '''Durability: '''At least '''Planet Level, '''likely far higher '''Hax: '''Explosion Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Shielding, Stat Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Invisibility, Power Stealing, Poison Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Resurrection (With Ring of Life, Revival Ring, and Angel Amulet), Immunity to Status Effects (With Immunity Idol), Probability Manipulation (With Lucky Gloves), Life Absorption (With Nocturne Blade), Healing, Fear Manipulation, Weakening of insects (With Bug Spray), Mental Interference, Resistance to Ice, Water, Lightning, Earth, and Fire Manipulation (With Chao), Death Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Invincibility '''Intelligence: Low '(Is generally unintelligent and a follower of others, but has a good heart) '''Stamina: High '(Can fight many waves of robots in a row without tiring alongside Amy and Cream) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * '''Ice Manipulation: '''Using a power-up, Big can produce icy projectiles that freeze enemies. * '''Poison Manipulation: '''Froggy can poison an opponent by kissing them. * '''Sound Manipulation: '''Mega Horn makes a powerful noise blast to damage enemies or destroy incoming projectiles. * '''Resurrection: '''Big can restore himself and allies to either a portion of their health, or fully. * '''Immunity to Status Effects: '''The Immunity Idol prevents Big from being taunted, stunned, distracted, poisoned, or made sluggish. * '''Immunity to Hazards: '''Due to Big's innate chunky exterior, he's generally immune to most poisonous gases and some electrical hazards. * '''Death Manipulation: '''Spartoi the Chao has a chance to instantly kill an opponent. * '''Healing: '''Many items and some Chao can heal Big. * '''Fear Manipulation: '''Spooky Charm can make enemies so terrified they flee from the battle. * '''Probability Manipulation: '''Lucky Gloves, Clover Juice, and some Chao can boost Big's luck, along with Big's Froggy Rain never missing. * '''Life Absorption: '''Nocturne Blade can steal the life energy of opponents. * '''Mental Interference: '''Big can taunt enemies and make them focus their attacks on him, or use Bepke. * '''Pain Manipulation: '''Feel No Pain makes Big practically immune to feeling pain. * '''Status Effect Inducement: '''The Rhythm Wisp blinds enemies. * '''Shielding * Electricity Manipulation: 'Big uses the Ivory Lightning to blast foes with electricity. * '''Fire Manipulation: '''The Burst Wisp lets Big make a flaming trail behind him. * '''Water Manipulation: '''With certain Chao and the Water Ring. * '''Wind Manipulation: '''With certain Chao and the Wind Ring. * '''Earth Manipulation: '''The Quake Wisp lets Big create earth blocks to stall opponents or damage them. * '''Explosion Manipulation: '''The Bomb Wisp allows Big to toss an explosive blast at enemies, and he himself can use a power-up to create four chimneys that blast explosive mines. * '''Spatial Manipulation: '''The Void Wisp creates a black hole to suck up enemies and items. * '''Invisibility/Power Stealing: '''Jade Ghost turns Big invisible, and steals the Wisps of any opponents he passes. Techniques * '''Lure Whip: '''Big casts his line out to trip a foe, potentially leaving the target stunned. * '''Battering Ram: '''Big slams headfirst into a foe, causing damage and possibly distracting the target. * '''Taunt: '''Big attracts one foe's attention away from Big's friends and fortifies himself against damage. * '''Froggy Poison: '''Big deploys Froggy to kiss a target, leaving the foe poisoned. * '''Feel No Pain: '''Big gets so excited about the fight that he hardly even notices incoming damage. * '''Froggy Rain: '''Big asks Froggy to summon his friends, causing a rain of frogs to drop on the opposing team. This attack cannot miss. * '''Flower Power: '''Amy, Big and Cream team up for their most potent attack, likely to leave a single foe stunned. * '''Wrecking Ball: 'Omega launches Big at a target, causing damage to and possibly distracting adjacent foes. * '''Umbrella Boost: '''Big charges forward, using his umbrella to push aside anyone in his way. * '''All Star-Froggy Rampage: '''Froggy turns into a giant and drags Big along, smashing any opponents in his way. Equipment * '''Fishing Rod: '''Used to catch aquatic creatures, grapple onto points, or destroy enemies with the tip. * '''Gear: '''Big can equip a variety of items and equipment in Sonic Chronicles. * '''Chao: '''Big can equip a variety of Chao to assist him in battle. * '''Car: '''Used to race in Team Sonic Racing * '''Froggy: '''Big's beloved pet frog, who accompanies him everywhere. * '''Flotation Tube: '''Lets Big swim in the water * '''Speed Shoes: '''Grant a boost of speed. * '''Confusion Star: '''Inverts an opponent's movements. * '''Manual Rocket: '''A missile that detonates on contact with enemies. * '''Energy Shield * Mine: '''A device to drop behind Big that blows up oncoming enemies or stops projectiles. * '''KO Glove: '''A boxing glove that rebounds off walls to strike enemies. * '''Giant Rocket: '''A massive missile with a huge blast radius that travels on its own and can be detonated remotely. * '''Pocket Rainbow: '''Blinds the opponent. * '''Bowling Bomb: '''A giant bomb that rolls down the track until hitting an enemy or after some time passes. Key '''Base Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Can bust open stone doors and cracked floors with ease. Speed/Reactions * Caught Cream with his fishing rod before she could be blown away by wind. Durability/Endurance * Is generally immune to toxic gas. Skill/Intelligence * Is surprisingly adept at using his fishing rod. * Helped rescue Froggy and Chocola Chao from Metal Sonic. * Helped defeat the Nocturnus. Powerscaling Since Big can fight against and keep up with other characters in the franchise like Team Sonic and Team Rose, he should logically scale to their feats, despite being not as fast as Sonic. Weaknesses * Is generally very dumb. * Some POW Moves require allies to function. * Some Gear can lower Big's stats as compensation for raising others. * Can only equip one Chao at a time. Sources Sonic Wiki Sonic Retro Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Cats Category:Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Faster than Light Category:Planet Level Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Poison Users Category:Death Manipulators Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Water Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Earth Manipulators Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Explosives Users Category:Probability Manipulators Category:Shield Users Category:Healing Users Category:Sound Manipulators Category:Life Manipulators Category:Space Manipulators Category:Invisibility Users Category:Heroes Category:SEGA